The microelectronic industry is continually striving to produce ever faster and smaller microelectronic dice for use in various mobile electronic products, such as portable computers, electronic tablets, cellular phones, digital cameras, and the like. As these goals are achieved, the size of attachment structures, such as microelectronic interconnects for the microelectronic devices, and the space or pitch between these attachment structures becomes smaller. As such, any misalignment of any of the microelectronic dice caused by the movement of the microelectronic dice during integration can result in the failure of the microelectronic package, as will be understood to those skilled in the art. Therefore, there is an ongoing effort to design ever more precise methods for integrating microelectronic dice into microelectronic packages.